


Mother-in-law

by betweenthenow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Humor, mentions of Kara/Lena and Kara/Mon-El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenthenow/pseuds/betweenthenow
Summary: For some reason all Kara's mothers-in-law hate her. Including Katherine Grant





	Mother-in-law

It was late in the evening and Cat was sitting in her office analyzing reports. Again. She sighed. That’s what you get when you leave your company in hands of a man who decides to become a part-time vigilante. What is it with her subordinates? Should be Sunny Danvers’ influence. Cat heard a quiet sound on the balcony but continued working. Speaking of the devil. After their little talk on professionalism, commitment and wasted potential Kara kept away from her for quite some time. But then she took to coming regularly to Cat’s balcony as Supergirl. Yes, of course Cat knew that Kara is Supergirl. She had kept up with this charade for the girl’s sake but now that Kara managed to get herself fired, Cat saw no use in pretending. During first visits, they mostly sat quietly on the balcony, Cat nursing her bourbon, Kara watching the city silently. Then they started to talk about Supergirl’s business and Kara’s efforts to establish herself as a freelance journalist. Now their meetings were almost… friendly. Cat heard that Kara picked up the latest _Daily Planet_ issue and started to leaf through it. Then she heard an indignant huff. Aha, here it comes. Cat stood up, walked to the minibar, poured herself some bourbon and then went to the balcony with the glass in hand. She leaned on the rails and watched Kara expectantly.

“I can’t believe this woman!” Kara exclaimed indignantly. “I carried both of you first out of that mess and she has the gall to complain that I wasn’t quick enough, that I grabbed her too hard and oh, apparently, she doesn’t trust me to keep this city safe. We are all lucky to be alive after not one but two homicidal supervillains decided to crash the party!” 

Cat internally agreed with the girl. Yesterday’s fight was tough. The last she saw Supergirl was when she all but fainted in her sister’s arms and those government people carried her away in the helicopter. Cat spent many hours worrying much more than she should have until at 5.05 in the morning her phone lit up with a message _Still alive_ followed by one of those annoying smiling signs.

She pushed those thoughts in the back of her head and said “I sincerely thank you for saving both of us. God knows, I hate that woman but her untimely death at the event staged by Catco would cost me another twenty years of therapy. You shouldn’t let her words hurt you though. You did your job well.”

“Thank you, Cat, really,” Kara slouched in her seat tiredly but then straightened up again agitated. “I just don’t understand why every time I like someone uhm romantically, their mothers hate me!”

“Oh? Care to elaborate?” Cat moved closer.

“Well let’s start with Adam. When things with him didn’t work out, you hated me.”

“I did not!”

Kara looked at her skeptically. “Yeah, and that whole debacle with Siobhan happened just because you decided to make my life easier.”

“Ok, fine, I was slightly annoyed.”

“See, that’s what I’m talking about. Then Lillian Luthor. She hated me already as Supergirl but when I started dating Lena as Kara Danvers…”

“Wait, you dated Lena Luthor?”

Kara shrugged nonchalantly but her cheeks reddened.

“That’s not the point. Point is that Lillian Luthor hates me so much that she brought her pet terminator to your event yesterday trying to kill me again.”

“And that woman in cheap costume with green blades?”

“That was Rhea, queen of Daxam and Mon-El’s mother. And yes, I dated Mon-El as well.”

“Ah” Of course Cat knew about Kara’s relationship with Mon-El. James Olsen let this information slip several times. And then the information about their break-up. He tried to appear indifferent but Cat could clearly see that he was very happy although concerned about Kara at the same time.

“Anyway, that woman is just plainly crazy. First, she tried to kill me because I was dating her precious son and now she tries to cut me into pieces because, apparently, I broke his heart. Not to mention that both she and Lillian chose the same event to come after me. Freaking combo, as Winn said. Ugh, I’m just glad that I’ve never met James’ mother…” Her gaze fell on the newspaper in her lap and she said dejectedly “Oh, and your mother hates me as well… oh…uhm…I…” She realized what she said and stumbled. Her face became brighter than her cape.

Cat wasn’t going to let it slide just like that. She stepped even closer.

“And why do you mention my mother along with these fine women?” her voice became husky.

Kara fidgeted with her hands and bit her lip keeping her eyes down. But then she stood up quickly, almost at super speed, and turned to Cat.

“You know what? Fine. You caught me. The reason why…” she swallowed and continued in a much lower voice “the reason why I mentioned her is because she fits there. She’s a mother of a person I like very, very much. I… I have feelings for you,” she finished in whisper and looked at Cat almost desperately.

Cat made the final step and now stood very close to Kara. This reminded her of the first time she cornered the girl and made her take off her glasses. The same naked vulnerable look. Cat brought her hand up to Kara’s cheek and stroked it with a feather-light touch as if afraid that the girl would disappear.

“First of all, I shouldn’t be mentioned with these women. I wasn’t annoyed with you because of Adam, I was frustrated because he had something that I couldn’t and he just let it go. I couldn’t decide whether I was happy about that or angry. I’m sorry I took it out on you. And second, I think that my mother hates you because she sees and saw all that time ago that _I_ have feelings for you.”

Kara’s face immediately lightened up and her cheek leaned into Cat’s hand.

“Does it mean…?”

Cat nodded and the next thing she felt was Kara’s lips on her own. The kiss was sweet and light but it held the promise for more and Cat dived into it and started the second kiss which was much more intense. When they stopped to take a breath Cat murmured “You know, my mother might hire a sniper”.

Kara laughed lightly “I want to be with you even if she joins forces with Lillian and Rhea” and leaned again into a kiss. 


End file.
